The hardest thing
by Maywen
Summary: Quand le quotidien devient trop étrange et que l'on ne peut plus le supporter... Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same. Chlex


Bonsoir! Alors, malgré ma décision de suspendre mes fics pour un petit mois, le temps de passer mon stage, et bien, un inédit donc! C'est assez court et j'en suis assez contente. Elle a été écrite dans le cadre du challenge Meli melo de shivers . exprimetoi . net et le principe était de caser différents mots ( Coquelicot, Boudoir, chaussons, petits pois, patin, galère, foudroyant). Donc, voilà, maintenant cette petite explication faites, les points d'usage:

Auteur: Chlo/Maywen  
Titre: The hardest thing  
Rating: tout public  
Disclamer: Non rien de rien... non, je ne possède rien. Ni la chanson, ni les persos, à part l'idddddddéééééééeeeeeeeee (hum... désolée ^^)

Excellente lecture! Et n'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis, c'est peu de chose, ça ne prend pas de temps et ça ne peut que faire plaisir à celui qui vous offre cet écrit ;)

* * *

**"Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same"  
The Fray – All at once**

La chambre était plongée dans une quasi obscurité. Un drap de satin recouvrait les deux corps enlacés sur le lit tandis qu'un rayon de soleil entrait à travers la persienne éclairait le lieu, lui donnant un aspect intemporel.

La femme se réveilla, déplaça délicatement le bras qui reposait sur sa taille puis se releva. Il dormait encore et elle ne fit rien pour le réveiller. Elle hésita un instant puis enfila son collier de perles. Ce geste machinal lui tira un sourire nostalgique. Certains aimaient une douche à deux après une nuit d'amour, elle, elle aimait le contact des perles sur sa peau.

Elle enfila ensuite un déshabillé en soie noire qui contrastait avec sa peau claire et de petits chaussons assortis. Ils n'étaient pas à elle, l'hôtel se chargeait de leurs fournir ce dont ils avaient besoin. Elle rassembla ses vêtements puis commanda un petit-déjeuner à la réception.

Elle devait rentrer chez elle mais elle craignait de sortir de l'atmosphère de protectrice de la suite d'hôtel. Un mois auparavant, elle avait détesté cette ambiance de boudoir du dix-neuvième siècle et aujourd'hui, elle détestait en être privée.

Il dormait toujours et elle s'allongea sur la chaise longue. Le temps passa lentement, les secondes s'égrainant petit à petit comme au ralenti. Elle laissait son regard courir sur les moulures du plafond, sur les dorures du lustre, sur les lourds rideaux de velours, sur chaque minuscule petit détail de la suite comme si elle voulait graver chaque chose dans sa mémoire. Comme pour rendre cet instant plus tangible. Comme pour le capturer et ne jamais le laisser partir.

Lorsque cela fut fait, elle n'eut plus d'autre choix que de le regarder. Elle voulait fuir la réalité mais elle ne pouvait pas. D'abord, son regard s'attarda sur le creux de ses reins et ses fesses à peine dissimulées par le drap en satin. Il s'attarda sur son dos encore musclé malgré le temps, sur la fine cicatrice qui zébrait son épaule et celle qui longeait son omoplate et enfin sa nuque. Son visage tranquille qui reposait sur l'oreiller. Il était devenu son univers. Elle connaissait tout de lui, elle pouvait prédire la moindre de ses réactions à ses caresses. Chaque cicatrice et chaque petite ride avaient été retracées du bout du doigt ou du bout des lèvres, son corps était son royaume.

Depuis tant d'années, elle savourait chaque instant comme le dernier. Elle attendait que quelque chose arrive. Que cet homme endormi se réveille, que son petit-déjeuner arrive, qu'un autre homme entre et les découvre, que quelqu'un lui dise quoi faire. Cela devait arriver, c'était inéluctable. Pourtant, les jours étaient devenus des semaines, les semaines des mois, les mois des années. Et chaque moment était une trahison de plus.

Combien de suites d'hôtels avait-il réservés pour être avec elle ? Elle ne les comptait plus, elle connaissait chaque hôtel de la ville mieux que sa demeure. La suite royale, la suite présidentielle, la suite bleu et blanc… Tant de nuits passées dans ses bras et autant d'excuses. Trop probablement et pourtant au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui criait que ce n'était pas assez. Que ce ne serait jamais assez. Elle se sentait toujours plus vivante sous ses caresses.

Pourquoi fallait-il seulement que ce soit lui ? Cette question revenait toujours et inexorablement la même réponse, la même excuse. Parce que c'était lui, simplement lui.

Elle perdit le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'un des employés de l'hôtel entra dans la chambre. Discrètement, il lui apporta son plateau. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur sa tenue et repartit aussi discrètement qu'il était entré. Tout en dégustant les crêpes au sucre et à la confiture de coquelicot, elle savourait les dernières heures de calme.

Elle ne devait pas attendre. Elle devait agir. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle devait agir avant que la situation n'échappe à son contrôle. Et dieu seul savait qu'elle était déjà hors de contrôle et ce depuis le premier jour.

Une seule poignée de main avait suffit pour les plonger dans la plus grande galère de tous les temps. Comment un geste si anodin pouvait-il avoir eu tant d'impact dans sa vie ?

Il se réveilla alors. Doucement, il se redressa et son regard bleu vint soutenir ses prunelles vertes. Elle fut la première à rompre ce contact. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. La culpabilité la rongeait littéralement.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit face à elle et elle eut la certitude qu'il savait. Il arrivait à lire si facilement en elle. Comment pouvait-elle berner tant de personnes et échouer avec lui ?

Elle lui expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, il ne protesta pas, il était là mais dans ses yeux, il y avait une lueur particulière. Une douleur foudroyante et sans nom. Elle le savait car elle la ressentait aussi. Elle sentait son cœur se briser littéralement dans son corps. Il tendit la main mais elle fut incapable de le laisser faire. Une seule caresse de lui en cet instant aurait pu la tuer. La simple idée de s'éloigner de lui était insupportable.

Ils s'habillèrent en silence puis vint le moment des adieux. Car il s'agissait bien d'adieux, elle le savait.

Les jours passèrent et elle reprit sa vie. Elle se découvrit une multitude de choses à faire mais rien n'arrivait à détourner ses pensées de son obsession. Il était toujours là, dans un recoin de son esprit, comme gravé au fer rouge. Elle se revoyait dans ces palaces luxueux et tout lui semblait maintenant si terne. Si… normal.

Un mois après, il lui semblait que sa vie avait toujours été comme cela. Elle se levait chaque jour, enfilait son peignoir pour aller déguster son café dans la cuisine. Sur sa tasse, il y avait toujours un post-It lui rappelant l'une ou l'autre chose et lui indiquant combien il l'aimait.

Cette marque de tendresse eut sur elle un effet dévastateur ce jour-là. Comment pouvait-elle vivre avec cet homme qu'elle avait trahi ? La culpabilité qui la tiraillait depuis tant d'années devint alors omniprésente. Chaque objet de cette maison lui rappelait un moment de cette trahison. Chaque moment de la journée lui rappelait que l'homme qui vivait avec elle n'était pas… Lui. Tout revenait toujours à lui.

Pour oublier, elle choisit de se jeter à corps perdu dans sa cuisine. Elle commença par faire quelques gâteaux puis, lorsque la maison entière lui sembla exhaler une douce odeur de pâtisserie, elle eut envie de salé. Elle sortit du congélateur une quantité de choses qu'elle ignorait posséder. Un carré d'agneau, de la soupe, des gratins dauphinois qui semblait dater de Mathusalem.

Elle prépara tout. Chaque casserole ou poêle de la maison fut utilisée et au retour de son époux, elle put lire la surprise et le bonheur sur son visage. Elle avait épousé l'homme parfait mais il n'était pas fait pour elle.

A table, il lui proposa une sortie en amoureux. Il avait tout prévu, une balade en calèche, une sortie en patins à glace et un énorme bol de chocolat chaud dans un charmant restaurant. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Elle ne pouvait plus. Elle lui tendit le plat de petits pois et lui avoua tout.

Elle lui épargna un bon nombre de détails. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître toute la vérité, elle ne voulait pas le détruire. Il ne répondit rien. Pas un mot, pas un regard. Il se contenta de gouter chaque plat.

Le lendemain, le post-It la félicitant pour ses talents culinaires était collé sur les papiers du divorce. Le soulagement et la culpabilité étaient toujours en elle mais elle devait agir au plus vite.

Le réceptionniste de l'hôtel fut surpris mais son professionnalisme reprit vite le dessus. Il refusa par trois fois de la laisser entrer. Elle ne renonça pas. Lui non plus. Pourtant, à minuit, il l'autorisa à monter. Elle ne prit pas l'ascenseur et courut dans la suite. Le petit boudoir n'avait pas changé. Il était là, sur le lit, comme si ces dernières semaines n'étaient rien. Elle s'assit à coté de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Les choses ne seraient pas faciles, du moins, pas au début. Mais elle savait que cette fois-ci, elle était avec la bonne personne.


End file.
